


Trapped

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: 监狱剧情延伸，noncon，抹布康





	Trapped

有人付钱要他们给那个杂种一个“教训”，而好巧不巧，隔天他就把自己搞进了地牢。监狱的地牢可是能叫这些剥头皮的野蛮人都无法想象的，而这个叫康纳的小东西，虽然打起人来狠得要命，眼神却纯得很，就像一只误入城市，晕头转向的野兽，于是在莽撞的狼一头撞进险恶人类的陷阱后，人类的狂欢就开始了。  
他们没有傻到给康纳活动的自由，毕竟当着守卫的面，他三拳就撂倒了监狱里块头最大的犯人，沉重的镣铐把他的双手束在背后，手腕粗的铁链把康纳吊起来，勉强让他的脚尖够到地面，却又无法真正着力的高度，镣铐在接触皮肤的地方勒出青紫的淤痕。即使这样，当康纳的裤子被扒下去的时候，他们还是遭到了剧烈地反抗，刺客的大腿结实得像最强壮的雄鹿，硬得就像岩石，几乎就要把第一个胆敢挤进他双腿之间的家伙活活勒死，他们之中的一个人不得不用枪托给康纳的脑袋上来了一下，也许是好几下，血从他乌黑的发间渗下来，他闷哼一声，身体软了下去。  
昏迷不醒的身体被无情地玩弄了，脏污的手从他饱满的胸乳摸到紧窄的腰腹，结实挺翘的臀肉被使劲地揉捏，留下青紫的指印。腌臜的手指捅进后穴，从没被外人侵入过的地方吸得人动弹不得，却得不到应有的怜惜，男人粗糙的手指没轻没重地往里面捅，很快就插进去三根，就着吐到掌心的吐沫草草地开拓了几下，穴口被强行撑开的疼痛让昏迷中的人低低呻吟起来，然而接下来直接捅进去的阴茎仿佛把康纳的身体劈开了两半，把他从仁慈的昏睡中强行拽出来，他勉强睁开眼睛，视线还因为脑袋上的伤而模糊不清，但他能看到一个人把脸贴在他的胸口，淫热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，乳头被牙齿咬着，吮吸得啧啧作响，那人的口水甚至都沿着胸乳淌下来，一直流进他小腹的沟壑。可怜的乳头被又吸又咬，红肿得大了一圈，周围的乳肉也印着牙印，火辣辣地烧着疼，手腕被迫承受了整个身体的重量，几乎快要脱臼，脑袋上的伤口还在不断地渗出血来，腰侧被男人的手掐着，指尖都陷进结实的肌肉里，但是这一切都比不上下体被强行捅开的疼痛，那根几把还在继续往里捅，几把的主人因为被夹得太紧而咒骂出声，毫不留情的一巴掌拍在饱受摧残的屁股上。康纳能忍受得了疼痛的折磨，但真正压倒他的是排山倒海而来的羞耻感，臀肉被扇巴掌的清脆响声回荡在囚室里，引来一阵下流的笑声。更多的手贴上他的臀部，沿着之前捏出来的指印揉捏那两团肉，把它们分得更开，方便腿间的人抽插。  
康纳宁愿相信自己是流血了，他不想去想象其他的可能，被残暴对待的小穴可怜兮兮地分泌出一些液体，让男人的阴茎进出更加顺利，首先享用他的人没有坚持多久，很快就交代在了吸得死紧的甬道里，他一边射精一边还用力挺腰，让自己的种子淌进最深处。软下来的阴茎刚拔出来，便被迫不及待的另一根取代，硬得像石头，而且甚至比上一根还粗长，被干开的小穴毫无抵抗力，借着之前射进去的精液，直接被一捅到底，康纳死死的咬住了牙关，才没有呻吟出声，但他也只能做到这样了，接下来一连串的顶撞直叫他腰腹发麻，小腿根本支撑不住身体的重量，整个人往下坠，镣铐的棱角咬进手腕的肌肉，血开始从撕裂的皮肤滴出来。  
有一双手仁慈地拖住了他的腰，让他手腕的疼痛减轻了一些，但那双手的主人并没安什么好心，他掐着刺客的腰，把他直直往那根阴茎上摁，让肉棒进到之前没有触及到的地方，几乎连卵蛋都要一并塞进去。小穴的疼痛感慢慢退去了，取而代之的是酸胀的感觉，随着每一次被摁向那根阴茎的动作，慢慢在他的小腹堆积。插着他小穴的人忽然淫秽地笑起来，他把手伸到结合处摸了一把，然后把手上混杂的液体抹在康纳的胸口，黏黏糊糊的，“他在流水。”他得意洋洋地宣布。  
“你他妈搞快点。”身后抱住康纳的人催促道，他也按捺不住了，把自己的家伙解放出来，抵在臀肉上蹭来蹭去，前液湿漉漉地涂在皮肤上。  
应着同伴的催促，很快第二波精液也被射进了他的体内，当那个男人挺动着腰把自己释放干净时，康纳的阴茎被挤在两个人的肚子中间，一点点地挤出些前液，即使几乎没有人碰过他的前面，他却被操硬了——这个反应并没有逃过轮奸者们的眼睛，他们粗声嘲笑着，叫他天生的小婊子，明明是被强奸却自顾自地爽了起来，后面还越操越湿，真是活该被男人插。  
再一根阴茎操进他的身体时，康纳终于被操射了，高潮痛苦而激烈，精液溅到他脏的一塌糊涂的小腹上，男人们哄笑着，把他从链子上解开，丢到脏兮兮的地板上，当然不是出于好心，而是有人想操他丰满的胸脯。刺客从里到外都湿透了，小穴早已适应了这样的侵犯，涌出越来越多的淫水，体内根本盛不下，混着精液被挤出来，他的身体汗淋淋的，棕色的皮肤在昏暗的灯火下几乎会反光，男人的精液，他自己的和别人的，白浊的液体涂在棕色的皮肤上格外显眼，尤其是胸部饱满的两片乳肉，被强迫着挤出沟壑，男人的阴茎在上面粗暴地磨蹭，被咬得红肿的乳头几乎要淌出血来，精液在双乳间积蓄了一小滩。  
男人们骂啊，笑啊，轮流在这具年轻而结实的身体上尽情发泄自己的兽欲，然而被侵犯的人除了急促的呼吸声外，一声也不吭，明明下面已经湿成甜蜜的沼泽，却连一句呻吟都没漏出，仿佛已经被操得昏死过去了，但他的眼睛始终睁着，失了焦的眼神盯着远方的某处，眸子黑沉沉的，像被灯光吓坏了的动物。乌黑的长发本来绑着小辫儿，现在已经被粗暴的动作扯开，缀着羽毛的发绳滑到发尾，随着一下一下的顶撞渐渐散开。  
操着他的男人爽得忘了形，他整个人趴伏在没声息的刺客身上，用舌头去舔吻刺客的颈子，就连这里的肌肉都是紧实光滑的——接着他就感到自己的颈侧流下一波温热的液体——他凄惨地号叫起来，就像被那些在开拓地被狼袭击的旅人，其他人手忙脚乱地想把小狼崽子从他身上拽下来，但康纳的牙咬得死死的，牙齿切进肌肉切进动脉，就像一头真正的狼一样，血喷涌出来，呛住了他的喉咙，但他没有松口，那块肉被他咬了下来，而压在他身上的人早就疼得昏死了过去。  
拳脚像雨点一样落在他的身上，有人抓住他的脑袋狠狠磕在墙上，一下，两下，直到刺客的身体又一次软下去，他这次彻底昏过去了，但是没有人敢再去碰他，无知的人类们意识到了即使在陷阱里奄奄一息的狼，也是能够杀人的，而他们因此而感到恐惧，把这头遍体鳞伤的野兽留在黑暗里，逃一般地散去了。  
不知过了多久，康纳被铁栓拉开的声音惊醒，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，头脑嗡嗡作响，什么都看不清，脑袋重得根本抬不起来，血腥味和人肉的触感还残留在他的舌尖，有人抱起了他，是谁？敏感的皮肤在碰到布料时本能地瑟缩，那人，用手指梳过他被汗浸透黏成一缕一缕的头发。  
康纳使劲眨着眼，眼前的迷雾终于一点点散去，他看到了一张熟悉的面孔。


End file.
